


The IT Crowd

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You work for the IT department of the Starkiller base. When the general makes a special request, hijinks ensue. Some character dynamics loosely inspired by the TV show "The IT Crowd."
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Reader, Original Male Character/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	The IT Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I had originally planned for two chapters of this work: the first setting the scene, with the second containing all of the smut. However, if there is interest in continuing the story I would be happy to! If you have any requests just leave them in the comments below. :)

“Hello, you've reached IT, have you tried turning it off and on again?” You sighed as the person on the other line mumbled out an apology as they took your advice, and you pinched the bridge of your nose. 

Working in the IT department on the Finalizer gave you a lot of free time, since most calls could be sorted out easily by simply turning the device off and on again. The occasional actual technological issue usually led to one of the three IT department workers heading up to the control center. It was a surprisingly small department, but with your combined genius, you were able to manage almost all of the technology on the ship from a dingy room on the bottom floor. 

“God, was that Mitaka again? For a lieutenant he sure has no clue how to use anything,” your coworker Ross whined. You chuckled and nodded in agreement, leaning over your desk to see his computer screen.

“Ah, simulated holochess this time? If you're gonna slack off you might as well do something fun,” you teased, slouching back into your own chair. 

“Just ‘cause you don't understand it doesn't mean it's not fun,” he replied in his nasally voice, pushing his glasses further up his nose. You scoffed, turning to your other coworker. 

“Dax, I'm bored. Wanna sneak into the second level break room again?” Before he could respond, your com link went off again. You groaned, answering it reluctantly.

“IT, have you tried turning it off and on again?” The person on the line squabbled on about why they couldn't just do that, and how it was SO necessary for you to trek all the way to the command center to “fix” Kylo Ren’s data pad. You cursed, knowing that it was probably something that could be fixed over the phone, but you knew you couldn't directly disobey an order from the space wizard himself. Sighing, you shrugged on your regulation coat and grabbed a bag of supplies. 

“Where you headed?” Dax asked. You rolled your eyes.

“Command center, AGAIN. Kylo fucking Ren broke his data pad for the second time this week,” you complained. Ross shot you a sympathetic look.

“Yeah, he may be a master of the force, but he's also a master of leaving 43 apps open at the same time,” he commented with a chuckle. You groaned as you left, realizing that you would now have to take your lunch break late.

Cursing under your breath you made your way to the front of the ship. When you arrived you were instantly overwhelmed, having been acclimated to the calm and quiet of the IT department downstairs. Through the crowded chamber you managed to spot the bucket-head himself, and you made a beeline toward him, hoping you wouldn't get your head sliced off by a certain red lightsaber. 

“Uh, hello Commander, I'm here to fix your data pad,” you said nervously as you approached him. Your palms sweated as his gaze turned away from the general and toward you. The ginger appeared relieved, and turned to order a random officer to fetch him some tea.

“Here.” He placed a beat up tablet in your hand. You almost felt sorry for it. 

“Whats seems to be the problem, sir?” 

“It's frozen.” With those words you set to work-which meant turning it off and briefly waiting for it to turn back on- and then you handed it back. The commander glared at you inquisitively, but unlocked the screen. Seeming surprised, he shrugged and pocketed the device as the general strode toward you.

“Done already? Impressive,” he complimented, cold eyes drilling into your own. 

“No problem, general.” You gave a lopsided grin.

“Perhaps you could help me with something briefly.” He gestured for you to follow him into his office.

“Of course, sir. What can I do for you?” You glanced around the familiar room, remembering how many times you'd aided the technologically inept general. You plastered on a pleasant expression.

“The instructions for setting up this holo projector were quite unclear,” he stated as he handed you the device. You held back a scoff, seeing that the general would not simply admit being unable to assemble a simple holo projector. You circled the desk and plopped down in his cushy chair, and set to work.

While installing the driver for the projector, you noticed a strange file on Hux’s computer desktop. It was simply a shortcut to a video file, and curiosity got the best of you.

You clicked it, seeing as the man was distracted by a financial report a courier had just brought in, and briefly glanced at it. Your eyes widened in shock as you realized it was security footage of yourself. You watched yourself in black and white, undressing in the communal refresher. So many questions arose in your head, and it took quite an effort to keep the shock off your face.

When the general himself walked toward you moments later, he had an almost knowing smile playing on his lips. You gulped, fighting to keep a pleasant expression.

“All done, sir,” you said standing up. You switched on the projector and the standard wallpaper of the First Order insignia flashed up in blue light.

“Excellent work,” he complimented, your last name rolling off his tongue. Unconsciously you shuddered, not expecting him to know who you were. In retrospect you shouldn't have been surprised, seeing as the man had your nudes on his desktop.

“No problem, sir. Is that all?” At your rushed question he nearly chuckled, but nodded.

“Yes, dear. Now return to your post.” Hux smirked at your flustered appearance, and watched you leave the office in shock. Your heart was beating a million times per minute, and you head was spinning, trying desperately to come up with an explanation. Perhaps it was just a Coruscant thing? Or maybe he just called all women that? Regardless, you were bewildered.

Dax was the first to acknowledge your frazzled exterior when you returned to your office, hands still shaking. 

“Are you alright?” Concern laced his voice. You nodded weakly.

“Yeah, I'm fine. Just saw the commander behead a guy in the command center,” you said shakily, hoping your on-the-spot lie would suffice for your coworkers. Now knowing that your boss was watching you, you certainly didn't want to let him know that you knew what he was doing. 

Ross’s jaw dropped, and Dax continued to stare at you incredulously. 

“Are you sure you're alright?” He questioned, eyes meeting yours. You shrugged, hoisting your bag from your shoulder. 

“Yeah. At least it wasn't like the time I threw up when I saw a guy in the hallway missing an arm,” you said humorously, chuckling nervously. The rest of the work day passed quickly, and you piddled away the rest of your time trying to learn holochess from Ross, to no amount of success. You were distracted by the idea that your highest-up boss, who shouldn’t even know your name, had been hoarding images and videos of you without your consent. One one hand, you were disturbed. It was wholly immoral for the general to use his authority and clearance for sexual satisfaction. But on the other hand, you were flattered. Out of all the beautiful women (and men) on the Finalizer, he had chosen you to spy on. 

Either way, your conflict on the matter kept you up half the night, and when you finally did fall asleep, you were restless and fitful. 

When you woke up, you felt as if your eyes were burning. Groggily you made your way into the bathroom, and stared at your blurry reflection in the mirror. Your eyes were bloodshot and bags hung under your eyes. Sighing, you hopped into the shower and cleaned yourself up. Now that you knew the general had his eye on you, you made sure to put extra effort into your appearance. Your uniform was extra crisp (you vowed NOT to take off your outer coat even in the privacy of the IT office), your hair was neat for once, and you actually put on some makeup. Unfortunately though, you had forgotten to drop your clothes off at the laundry station, so you had to go commando for the day. You just prayed nobody would notice, and since you wore somewhat baggy jodphurs every day, it was unlikely that they would.

As you entered the office you worked in every day, you heard a teasing whistle from Ross. You blushed, facing him angrily.

“Ross, what’s wrong with you?” You seethed.

“Nothing, just noticed you look nice today. Finally got a boyfriend?” You snorted, glaring at him.

“No, idiot. I just didn’t feel like looking like a slob today, unlike you two.” At your accusation both Ross and Dax looked up at you from amidst their mess. Their desks were cluttered with all sorts of unfiled reports. Neither of them had on a proper uniform, and you were one hundred percent sure that Dax’s hair was longer than regulation permitted. Plus, you knew Ross had smuggled in his glasses, because the standard First Order eyewear consisted only of contact lenses. You sighed, deciding to ignore them.

Within five minutes, the comlink started buzzing furiously. You answered, as it was stationed at your desk.

“Hello, you’ve reached IT. Have you tried turning it off and on again?”

“Considering that I’m calling regarding an antenna failure, I require more assistance than that.” Your jaw dropped at the familiar accented voice in the receiver, nearly dropping it.

“O-oh, my apologies, general. How may I help you?” You glared at Ross to silence his game, and Dax stared at you with wide eyes. It was a rare occurrence for high-ranking officers to call your shared office, they usually pawned off such menial tasks to their inferiors,

“Meet me in my office, there is an issue with one of the communications antennas off base. I need you to come take a look at it, and as I understand, your specialty in the academy was radio communications.”

“Of course sir, right away.” The general hung up, and you jumped into action.

“Where are you off to?” Ross questioned, amused at your sudden movement.

“The general wants me to come look at an antenna, so I gotta go,” you explained hurriedly. You grabbed your bag and headed out the door in a flurry of motion. As you sped to the command center, your heart rate quickened. You knew he had somewhat creepy footage of you on his computer, and now he was making personal requests to you? And, he had looked through your profile? The least you could hope for out of this situation was a promotion to the communications department, where you had hoped to be employed straight out of the academy.

You sucked in a breath before pressing the call button on the general’s door, calming your fluttering heart. 

\---

Your hopes of waltzing into the general’s office and giving a glowing first (second? Third?) impression were immediately dashed when the toe of your boot caught in a loose floor panel, sending you to the ground. Scrambling to get up, your entire face began to turn beet red as you felt the general staring at you.

“M-my apologies, s-sir,” you stammered sheepishly, wondering just what would happen to you now that you'd sufficiently disgraced yourself in front of the general of the First Order. Much to your surprise, you heard not a sneer, but a chuckle from the man before you.

“Don't worry, I've been meaning to have that fixed. Damn maintenance crew is late every time, you see, and I have quite a busy schedule. Of only the IT department could repair floor panels,” he said amused. Finally meeting his gaze, he winked at you, gesturing toward his desk.

Following, you sat nervously as the general fiddled with his data pad, using it to connect to the holo pad you installed the day prior. Blushing slightly at the memory, you gazed curiously at the hologram before you. It was the main communications antenna, which was placed strategically on the surface of the planet you resided upon, somewhat far into the snowy forest so as to have minimal interference with technology on base. 

“As you can see, the antenna is placed here,” Hux began, zooming out to show its relative location. “It seems that abnormal snowfall has weighed heavily on it, bending part of it and damaging the circuits. I need you to go out, remove the broken parts, and replace them. I've sent you the details of the design, so please prepare accordingly for this mission. Any questions?” His steely gaze met yours, and you hesitated before opening your mouth to speak.

“Um...how exactly will I get there? I mean, it's several kilometers off base, so will I be provided transportation and a heavier coat?” The general nodded, continuing.

“Yes, I will personally accompany you.” You gulped, your eyes going wide. The LAST thing you needed was alone time with Hux. “I'll have a new coat ordered for you, pick it up at the uniform center. Take the day to prepare, and I'll meet you at 3:00 sharp at the 3rd sector exit chamber.” 

“Thank you sir, I'm honored to be able to help,” you gushed, happy that he had chosen you. He nodded, standing up to take lead you out. It was an unexpected gentlemanly behavior from the general, but appreciated nonetheless. Just as you turned to exit, you felt two hands placed firmly on your shoulders. Hot breath washed over the left side of your neck, causing your entire body to shiver. 

“Next time you come into my office, you'd better be wearing panties,” Hux whispered huskily into your ear. Your entire body flushed, your mind rushing to figure out how he knew. In a rush to leave, you bid him good day and ran as fast as you could through the corridors, all the way up until you were in your own quarters again.

Back to the door, panting, you slowly slid down to the floor. This was too much to handle in one day. How had he known that you forgot to put your clothes in the laundry chute?

“Shit, there must be cameras in here,” you muttered, shooting up from the floor. Carefully inspecting each nook and cranny of the room, you eventually reached the bathroom. Looking into the corner of the tiny room, you noticed a small black rectangle attracted to the light fixture. Scowling, you tossed it into the toilet without another thought.


End file.
